ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones 'are powerful artifacts created by Magor. He converted six singularities into the stones to represent different aspects of the Multiverse - space, mind, reality, power, time and soul. The stones were scattered across the Multiverse to hide them. History Creation The Infinity Stones were created by Magor before the creation of the Multiverse. There were twelve singularities. Magor converted six into the stones and converted the other six into the Infinity Gems. He designed the stones and gems to represent different aspects of the Multiverse, those being space, mind, reality, power, time and soul. At some point, possibly out of fear of Vortech possessing the stones and gems, Magor scattered them across the Multiverse to hide them. Ancient Times At some point, the First Spinjitzu Master came into possession of the Space Stone. He died in his Tomb holding the Stone. At some point, the Power Stone was used by Eson the Searcher to destroy a planet. It was later stored in a temple on Morag. At some point, the Time Stone came into the possession of Agamotto, who founded the Masters of the Mystic Arts to help him protect it. Krux's Hunt In 4352 BBY, Krux began hunting for the Infinity Stones. He found the Space Stone, put it in the Space Blade and fought Deadpool with it. The fight took them to Duckworld, Clom, Dathomir and Tamaran. The fight ended on Terradino with Krux being defeated and sent to Incarcecon, while the Space Blade was left buried on Terradino. Kent Nelson's Discovery In 188 BBY, Kent Nelson was on an archaeological dig with his father on Scalpor in 100-2 when they uncovered the God Nabu. Nabu turned Kent into Doctor Fate and gave him several powerful artifacts, once of which was the Amulet of Anubis. At some point, Doctor Fate discovered the Mind Stone was hidden inside the Amulet, and began protecting it. Recent Times On January 19th 5 ABY, Stephen Strange became the wielder and protector of the Time Stone after the death of the Ancient One. He used the Stone to defeat Dormammu and the Zealots. By May 1st 6 ABY, the Collector possessed the Reality Stone, which he kept in a container in his museum on Knowhere. It was noticed by Flash when he visited the Collector after Taserface attempted to steal it. The Collector tried to pass it off as a rare naturally red Kyber Crystal. On May 3rd, Doctor Fate met Thor and they went to Vorton together. Doctor Fate explained how he possessed the Mind Stone, and that Doctor Alchemy was hunting the Stones and Infinity Gems. To help protect the Mind Stone and find the others before Doctor Alchemy, Doctor Fate joined the Justice Society. On May 4th, the Legion of Doom time travelled to 4352 BBY to break Krux out of Incarcecon. Upon doing so, Krux joined the Legion and time travelled to the present. He took them to Terradino, where they recovered the Space Blade and Space Stone. On April 29th 7 ABY, Drakel stole the Power Stone. He used it to wreak havoc on Rigel 1 the following day, but was defeated by Space Patrol Delta, who locked the Stone in their vaults. The Stones Space * '''Colour: '''Blue * '''Containment Unit: 'Space Blade * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** First Spinjitzu Master (? - ?) ** Krux (4352 BBY) ** Krux (May 4th 6 ABY - Present) * Description: ''To be added'' Mind * Colour: '''Yellow * '''Containment Unit: '''Amulet of Anubis * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Nabu (? - 188 BBY) ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (188 BBY - Present) * Description: ''To be added'' Reality * Colour: '''Red * '''Containment Unit: '''Container on Knowhere * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Taneleer Tivan/Collector (? - Present) * Description: ''To be added'' Power * Colour: '''Purple * '''Containment Unit: '''Unknown * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Eson the Searcher (? - ?) ** Drakel (April 29th 7 ABY - April 30th 7 ABY) ** Space Patrol Delta (April 30th 7 ABY - Present) * Description: ''To be added'' Time * Colour: 'Green * '''Containment Unit: 'Eye of Agamotto * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Masters of the Mystic Arts (? - Present) *** Agamotto (? - ?) *** Cagliostro (? - ?) *** Ancient One (? - January 19th 5 ABY) *** Doctor Strange (January 19th 5 ABY - Present) * Description: ''To be added'' Soul * Colour: '''Orange * '''Containment Unit: '''Unknown * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) * Description: ''To be added'' Trivia To be added Category:Items Category:Infinity Items Category:Infinity Stones Category:Void